thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Дочь Зла: Иллюстрированная история
The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story - коллекция коротких поэтических историй, включённых в Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, выпущенных 25 августа 2012. Истории были проиллюстрированы Йошидой Дондорианом. В них размышляется о нескольких персонажах Саги зла, сосредотачиваясь на их чертах характера и эмоциональных дилеммах. The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story悪ノ娘 Illust Story is a collection of short, poetic stories included in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, released on August 25, 2012. The stories were illustrated by Yoshida Dondorian. It reflects on several of the characters from the series, focusing largely on their personal traits or emotional dilemmas. Story of Two Swordsmen|История Двух Фехтовальщиков Overview История Двух Фехтовальщиков - первое стихотворение, вошедшее в коллекцию. Оно рассказывает о мотивах Аллена и Леонарда во время их судьбоносной дуэли. Один мальчик хотел защитить свою семью и одного родного человека. Ради этого человека он готов был пожертвовать собой. Когда он оказался один на один против одного человека из его семьи, он был одинок. У противостоявшего ему героя было многое, что он хотел защитить, и ради этого он взмахивал мечом. Однако стакан выпивки и глаза этого мальчика заставили его меч дрогнуть. The Story of Two Swordsmen二人の剣士の話 is the first poem featured in the collection. It elaborates on Allen and Leonhart's motivations for their fateful duel. One boy wished to protect his family and the member of his family. For the sake of that person, he was willing to throw himself away. When it was only him against one person of his family, he was alone. The hero facing him had many things he wanted to protect, and swung his sword for their sake. However, a cup of alcohol and that boy's eyes caused his sword to waver. Story of One Sorceress|История Одной Колдуньи right|100pxOverview История Одной Колдуньи - второе стихотворение в коллекции. Оно объясняет результаты, которые Эллука получила, воплотив Микаэлу и Гумилию в человеческие тела. Чтобы защитить то, что она приобрела, одинокая колдунья превратила двух духов в людей, научив одного из них магии, а другого - песням. Когда поющая познала любовь, её жизнь прервалась, но она просто сменила форму и продолжала поддерживать свою любимую. В конце её чувства распространились на других, чтобы защитить память об этом человеке. The Story of One Sorceressひとりの魔道師の話 is the second poem featured in the collection. It explains the effects that Elluka had by reincarnating Michaela and Gumillia as humans. To protect what she gained, the lonely sorceress made two spirits become human, training one in magic and one in songs. After the singer came to understand love, her life was taken, but she simply changed forms and continued to support her beloved. In the end, her feeling spread to others to protect that person's memento. Story of Two Heroines|История Двух Героинь right|100pxOverview История Двух Героинь - третье стихотворение из коллекции. Оно показывает Гумиллию и Рилиан Муше и сосредоточивается на их целеустремлённости. Одна девушка, обученная магии, искала вещи. Одна девушка, умело сражавшаяся копьём, была горделива. У обеих было то, что они отказывались отдавать, и способность за это сражаться. Они бесстрашно двигались вперёд к своим целям. The Story of Two Heroines二人の女傑の話 is the third poem featured in the collection. It depicts Gumillia and Riliane Mouchet and focuses on their determination. One girl, trained in magic, was searching for things. One girl, skilled with a lance, had pride. Both had things they refused to give up and the means to fight for them. For their sake, they fearlessly moved onward. Story of One Girl|История Одной Девушки right|100pxOverview История Одной Девушки - четвёртое стихотворение из коллекции. Оно подробнее рассматривает Нэй и заглядывает глубже в её извращённую психику. Может быть, девушка была очень одинокой, но, возможно, она этим наслаждалась; может быть, она была сломленной и хотела, чтобы её защищали, любили и баловали. А может, она хотела говорить или слышать других. И, возможно, она хотела быть обычной старшей сестрой. Знать об этом никому не дано. The Story of One Girlひとりの女の子の話 is the fourth poem featured in the collection. It elaborates on Ney and delves deeper into her twisted psyche. Perhaps the girl was very lonely but perhaps she enjoyed herself; perhaps she was broken and wanted to be protected, loved, and coddled. Perhaps she wanted to speak or hear others speak. Perhaps she wanted to be like a normal big sister. There's no way to know anymore. Appearances|Появления Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= Trivia|Мелкие факты Conceptualization and Origin|Концептуализация и происхождение *Слово 人, использованное в названиях двух стихотворений, имеет и численное, и физическое значение, означая как "одного" человека, так и "одинокого". *The word 一人 used in two of the poems' titles has both an numerical and physical meaning, referring to both "one" person and to being "alone". Curiosities|Любопытности *Как и сами истории, их названия составляют последовательность, ссылаясь на "двух", затем на "одного" кого-то или что-то в каждом названии. *Like the stories themselves, their names follow a pattern, referencing "two" then "one" of someone or something for each title. *Цвета названий и их порядок соответствуют тематическим цветам новелл Дочери Зла: жёлтый, зелёный, красный и синий; так же каждая из историй сосредоточивается на персонажах или событиях из соответствующих новелл. *The colors of the titles and their orders follow the thematic color of The Daughter of Evil light novels: yellow, green, red, and blue; similarly, each of the stories focus on characters or events present in their respective novel. Gallery Illustrations= Leonhart_Allen.jpg|Full illustration of the first story Clarith_Rin.jpg|Full illustration of the second story Ney_Gumillia.jpg|Full illustration of the third and fourth stories References External Links *Official Website *Amazon Online Purchase *Online Fan Translation Категория:Книги Категория:Рассказы